Kent Allard (New Earth-Twenty Two)
History Early Life The man known as Kent Allard is an enigma, who refuses to mention anything from his past before he worked as a spy during The Great War. He claims he was born in America and lived in England, where his parents were killed by a group of thieves, who he himself found and killed. The Great War He would be recruited afterwards at 13 into the Secret Intelligence Service before being transferred to the Russian Empire to work directly under Tsar Nicholas II shortly before the start of the Great War, due to the growing discontent in the empire. Through The Great War, Kent operated against the German and Austria-Hungary Empires and their spy networks, by killing enemy spies and gathering information. Russian Revolution Kent would continue operating under the Tsar during the revolution and grew close to the man who he viewed as father and fell in love with his daughter Anastasia. During this time he would assassinate members of the Socialist Red Army and kill any traitors. Kent claims to have had a hand in the killing of Grigori Rasputin, who he claims was a dangerous man, who had too much influence on the Romanov Family and that it was better the manipulative man had perished. Even though Kent did his best to protect the Romanov Family, the the Empire soon fell apart and fell to the Red Army and the Romanov family would be killed shortly after. Kent claimed while drunk that he managed to save Anastasia, but refused to tell anyone where she was claiming that she was safe and that is all that matters. Post-Russian Revolution After the revolutions end, Kent became a fugitive in Russia for his loyalty and deeds committed under the Tsar. Kent would flee Russia and travel through Europe and eventually become a pilot. During one flight in South America, he would crash into the Amazon Rain Forest, where he spent weeks attempting to find his way to civilization. During this time he would discover a fortune in lost treasures and return to society as a rich, but also a very different man. During his time in the Amazon, Kent claimed to have had a vision of his destiny. Where he stood as the judge, jury and executioner of those who defile the Earth and that his journey's beginning was in the United States, with a man named Lamont Cranston lived. The Shadow: Year One The Shadow Descends Kent would research the name Lamont Cranston and would discover that he and the man looked nearly identical in appearance. As he read on he discovered that Craston owned a large and prosperous shipping business, who frequently traveled and indulged in the finer things. When he arrive in New York City, he also discovered that Lamont Craston had left the country six months prior and had yet to return. Deciding this to be his best chance at starting his new life, he steps into the man's place and pretends to be him. In the Summer of 1929, Kent would arrive at Craston's family mansion, where he met the man's staff, who believed that he was their master, due to in part his skills in acting and his ability of hypnotism that he learned while operating as a spy. Shortly after arriving, Kent begins to plan the best way to become the judge, jury and executioner he foresaw and believed it would not be easy without a disguise. After thinking about if for a couple of hours, Kent decides the best disguise would be one that hides his appearance, but can intimidate the criminals and make them fear him. He quickly designs his costume with a black fedora to cover his hair, a red scarf to cover his mouth and hide his actual voice, and a black trench coat and suit to make it harder to see him in the night. He decides the best way to defend himself is an assortment of weapons consisting of small hand guns to shotguns to even a Thompson sub-machine gun, to an assortment of knives and batons that he conceals on his person. When it came to thinking about what this persona would be call he decided to call it what he always viewed himself to be, a shadow, The Shadow. After having his new identity as Lamont set up, he would begin operating as The Shadow by going after a known New York Mob member called, Jameson "Skinner" Fritz an enforces who killed and skinned individuals that didn't pay protection money and refuse to cooperate. The Shadow would begin searching for Fritz for a whole week, while hiding in the shadows. He would discover that Fritz frequents a small illegal gambling hall in the North Shore on Staten Island and goes every Friday and Saturday night. The Shadow would locate the hall and wait outside of it until Fritz arrives. As he waits The Shadow makes mental notes about who enters and who leaves the hall for future use. When Fritz finally arrives he waits a few minutes before he makes his move. The Shadow would soon move to the entrance of the hall when he had decided his plan of attack. He would force open the door and incapacitate the bouncer who was guarding it and would move through the entrance and gun down the first men he saw that drew their guns. As he moved further into the hall some of the patrons hid, while others attempted to attack him including Fritz. The Shadow managed to create a small bit of cover for himself with one of the pool tables and began systematically killing the mobsters, who had drawn their weapons purposely avoiding to hit Fritz until the end. The Shadow would quickly incapacitate Fritz by shooting him in his left kneecap. The know crippled Fritz would plead for his life, but his pleas would fall on deaf ears as The Shadow put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, while commenting that he is no different than any other monster. As the people remaining in the hall stare in shock at Fritz's execution they snap back to reality when The Shadow begins to speak. He tells them his alias and says that he is coming for the rest of the Mob and anyone else who commits crimes he does not like and that if they know whats go for them they would either leave and hope he does not find them or turn themselves in and avoid his wraith. With those words and the sound of police sirens nearing The Shadow departs into the night. The Harlem Firebug A week after killing Fritz, Kent decides it would be best to fulfill the social obligations that Lamont Cranston would normal attend to so his facade would not be discovered. During one of these affairs, Kent would be brought to a speakeasy and jazz club in Harlem, known as The Gate. Kent himself did not care for prohibition nor considered drinking alcohol as a crime and thought that if anything he could get a lead on some illegal operations around the city. While at the club, Kent met two interesting individuals, one being the socialite daughter of a newspaper owner, Margo Lane, and a black jazz musician, known as Alex "Happy" Thompson, who according to Kent was one of the few people whose music he actually enjoyed listening to. He would invite the two to his both for a drink, which Margo accepted instantly, but Alex was reluctant not wanting to hurt Mr. Cranston's image by associate with him, believing he was a good man and didn't deserve to be dragged down. Kent not caring what the other socialites say told Alex it was nonsense and to join. After a few hours of talking and drinking the three discuss the crime in the city and how its gotten out of hand. During the conversation, Lane surprises Kent by mentioning a mysterious individual that had appeared recently and is said to have killed multiple mobsters at a speakeasy. Margo would go to say that the eye witnesses claim he was a man dressed in all black that blended in the darkness like a shadow and called himself such. Kent comments saying that this Shadow seems like a dangerous man and that he could be some sort of hit-man. Margo then says that's what her father thought, but listening to the accounts it sounds like he wants to challenge the criminals of this city like some sort of vigilante hero. Alex chimes in and says that he doesn't believe heroes like that exist. Kent shrugs her comment off and says whatever this guy is he is no hero. Margo concedes, but notes that the man is an interesting story. Shortly after they move topics the three hear the sounds of fire sirens. Curious Margo excuses herself and runs to the exits, but is followed by both Alex and Kent who agree she should not go out on her own. The three arrive at the fire as the flame is a blazing inferno and the firemen attempt to put it out. Alex then comments that its the fifth fire in the last two weeks in Harlem. Kent intrigued asks what he is talking about, but Alex is a bit hesitant about talking and Margo takes the lead. Margo tells Kent that there have been mysterious fires around Harlem and its believed to be some sort of serial arsonist. Kent asks what she means by believed. Margo elaborates that the police do not really investigate crimes in Harlem and that crimes occur around there often. Kent comments on how disgusting it is, which confuses the two who comment that Lamont was a resident of the city his entire life and why he acts like this is new to him. Kent manages to catch himself and claims that during one of his trips abroad he had an intense experience that made him appreciate life and how the world is bigger then himself and that before it he often over looked unpleasant things. The two would believe his words and move on. Alex comments that the fire started in business' run by black men with the building currently burning being a seamstress and adds that this was how he provided for his family and that goes for all the other businesses. Kent tells Alex that guys like this do not avoid the law forever and always get what's going for them. Margo then responds by saying it could be awhile until the cops investigate the arson. Kent then goes on to say that the Margo's vigilante may get him before they do if he is such a good person who wants to fight crime. Kent then leaves the two as the fire is being put out and the smell of smoke surrounds him. Kent would set out later that night and would begin looking at the burnt out lots through Harlem for any clues. Coming up empty, The Shadow decides to try a different approach and going on the belief that the fires were against the black people, begins searching for anyone related to the Ku Klux Klan. As the night came to a close, The Shadow managed to find some information regarding members of the New York branch of Klan through some intimidation of some police officers. Due to the dawn he had to postpone his plan to confront them until the next night. He would return to Craston's mansion and would intercept the mail, before the help got to it in case the real Lamont had sent anything, which surprisingly he did. Kent would open and read the letter to discover that Lamont would be returning in a week for some rest. Kent thinking how to handle the situation decides to get the arsonist dealt with before Lamont comes back so he can focus on what to do with his double. That night as The Shadow, Kent would break into the home of a highly influential member of the New York KKK, named Edgar Colt and torture him into revealing anything he knew about the fires. Colt resisted at first, but broke after The Shadow broke all his fingers and threatened to cut off his ear. Colt would reveal that the fires were most likely caused by Michael Hannity, who was a member of the Klan, but was kicked out for attacked another member while drunk. The Shadow asks Colt where Michael lives, which Colt saying that he lives in the Bronx in an apartment building on the third floor near the Harlem River. He comments that the building is older then a lot of the others and Michael is one of the few residents. The Shadow thanks him for his help and cuts a bit of his check and tells him he should resign and leave the Klan if he knows whats good for him, as well as help the victims of the fires. The Shadow would travel to the Bronx and find the apartment building after some searching and would break into Michael's apartment. He would quickly discover that Michael wasn't home, but what he did find was a map of targets for Michael to burn. Notes * Kent Allard speaks multiple languages, which include: English, Russian, German, Hungarian, French, Portuguese, Spanish (Spain dialect), Polish, Hebrew, Arabic, Japanese, Chinese, Italian, and Swedish. Category:Males Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Gun Wielders Category:Weapon Experts Category:Disguise Category:Espionage Category:Intimidation Category:Murderers Category:Assassins Category:Knife Wielders Category:Expert Detectives Category:Expert Combatant Category:Billionaires Category:Geniuses Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Regular Humans Category:Piloting Category:Investigation Category:Thieves Category:New Earth-Twenty Two Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Spies Category:Interrogation Category:Hypnotism